Dramatics
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "Today was so not Shinichi's day. Well, generally speaking, Shinichi thought, any day that involved getting shot was probably not going to land itself on his list of favorite days." Shinichi gets shot. Kaito is frantic. /requested by LilianRosas24, ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: "**I have a request... where shinichi and kaito are in a kid heist and shinichi gets shot and kaito's just overreacting and shinichi's taken to the hospital where kaito confesses to shinichi"

**Requestor: **LilianRosas24

**Pairing: **Shinichi x Kaito

**Note(s): **I feel as if I've written something very similar to this. A reaaaaally long time ago, though. _Something Like Love_, I think it was called? Ah well.

**Dramatics**

Today was _so_ not Shinichi's day.

Well, generally speaking, Shinichi thought from where he was having quite a bit of difficulty moving, any day that involved getting shot was probably not going to land itself on his list of favorite days.

He tried to move his head in an attempt to see what was happening on the other side of the rooftop. He only succeeded slightly, but in his defense, the hole in his abdomen was a bit debilitating.

From what he could now see, Kid had shot the gun out of Snake's hand with his card gun and was now kicking him in the stomach. Even across the rooftop, Shinichi could hear the crack of Snake's ribs fracturing (or breaking?) and winced sympathetically. That _had _to hurt.

Although he wondered if it hurt as much as his stomach did. Because _shit_, the gunshot wound was starting to burn like hell.

A shadow fell over Shinichi, and he looked up just in time to see an injured man dressed in black clothes – probably one of Snake's henchmen – staggering towards him.

"Bastard, I'll kill you," he slurred, nearly falling over, and Shinichi fought the urge to raise his eyebrows and say, "Really?"

Struggling a bit – because his bullet wound was starting to get past the burning stage to the overwhelmingly-painful, about-to-pass-out-stage – Shinichi managed to lift his left wrist, open his stun-gun wristwatch, and shoot the man in the cheek. He frowned, even as the man fell over. He'd been aiming for his forehead.

But the thought began to fade as his vision began to darken, turning to fuzzy gray shapes.

_This... might be bad_.

Just before everything turned to a completely black blur, Shinichi heard Kid gasp, "Tantei-kun? Tantei-kun!" and footsteps crashing towards him.

He smiled, just a little. Well, it seemed he had managed to ruffle the unruffled Kaitou Kid. The pain was almost worth getting to see Kaito's face, all wide eyes and parted lips and slanted eyebrows behind themonocle.

And then everything went completely black.

* * *

><p>Face downturned, Kaito sat outside room 204 of Haidou Hospital. Nurses edged around him cautiously, expressions somewhat bewildered. While it was normal to see downtrodden people sitting outside hospital rooms, it was definitely unusual to see a man in a completely white suit, blue dress shirt, and red tie with his face buried in his hands.<p>

"Is he a Kid cosplayer?" someone muttered.

"I don't know," another person murmured. "Maybe we should take a picture?"

Kaito ignored them.

How could he let this happen, he wondered? _How_? He had always tried to keep people from getting hurt at his heists. Shinichi – Shinichi was his – his _everything_, or at least something very, very close to that. Kaito had been after him for God knows how long.

And he had ultimately failed, hadn't he? Failed to protect the one person whom he needed to? Shinichi was behind the door with a hole in his stomach, fresh out of surgery and hooked up to an IV and drugged up on painkillers, and it was Kaito's own fault, Kaito's own shortcoming, that had caused it. He was _pathetic_.

How could he have let this _happen?_

A doctor in a white coat opened the door to Shinichi's room, glancing up and down the hall. When his eyes alighted on Kaito, his eyebrows shot up. "Oh... um, are you here for Kudou-san?" he asked tentatively, probably wondering what exactly the Kid impersonator was to the Great Detective of the East. (Kaito wondered the same – he certainly wasn't a friend, not when he'd gotten Shinichi shot, and he doubted he was even worthy enough to love him at this point.)

Kaito nodded, standing, though he didn't know how he was going to face Shinichi, really. Smile? Brush it off? Fall to his knees and apologize frantically, as he wanted to?

"I… see." The doctor nodded. "Well, we've contacted his family already, so they should be here shortly. He's awake, although he's not entirely lucid." He cast Kaito a last look before starting down the hall.

Swallowing hard, Kaito entered the room.

The walls were painted that off-white that all hospital rooms seemed to be painted, with bare-bones furniture and a good deal of sterilization. The bed sat bulkily up against one wall, flanked by an IV drip and a short table.

And on the bed lay Shinichi. A pale Shinichi whose lips seemed too red for his face and whose eyelashes seemed to flutter open as Kaito shut the door.

"Kuroba," he murmured, the slightest suggestion of a smile on his lips. "Hey."

"Shinichi." Kaito suddenly found it hard to breathe – thank whatever deity watched over snarky detectives, Shinichi was alive, Shinichi was okay. He stumbled across the room, nearly collapsing at Shinichi's beside. He reached up to grip Shinichi's hand. "Shinichi."

A hazy smirk definitely flickered on Shinichi's lips this time. "What's wrong with you?" he asked softly. "I'm here. I'm fine." He winced a little, adjusting, but didn't let go of Kaito's hand. "This isn't the first time I've been shot, y'know."

"I know, but…" _But I didn't want to be the one to get you shot the second time. I _don't _want to be the one to get you shot. Ever._

Shinichi patted Kaito's hand with his other. "It's fine, Kai."

Kaito flushed at the sudden nickname. Shinichi was definitely high on painkillers, because there was no way he'd ever call Kaito by that. "I – I really… I'm sorry. For a second, you know, I really…" He gulped hard. "I really thought you were going to – I really thought…"

"Yes?" Shinichi promptly, softly, when Kaito faltered.

"I really thought you were going to die," Kaito finished, his voice cracking into a whisper. "It was just a second, but I…" He almost choked. "I thought you were going to die," he repeated, looking away as something prickled behind his eyes. "Do you... do you know how much that scared me? How much it _still _scares me?"

"No, but I imagine you'll tell me," Shinichi replied gently. His eyes, though a little out-of-focus, were quiet and comforting.

"I… so much, Shinichi. I was – so much. I don't – I don't want to ever be without you." Kaito was aware that he was making less and less sense. He was also aware that his hands were shaking.

"And I don't ever want to be without you," Shinichi answered, and his expression was so simultaneously sleepy and warm that Kaito couldn't help but lean forward and drop a feathery kiss on his lips.

Shinichi laughed, just a little, and turned his head to dab a kiss against the corner of Kaito's mouth. "I'll count that as a confession."

Kaito pulled back, holding Shinichi's hand a little tighter. "I... you're..." He inhaled hard, lifting Shinichi's hand to press his lips to his palm. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Shit that was cavity-inducing. I need help.<strong>

**Well, hope you enjoyed, LilianRosas24 as well as everyone else who read this! ****I'll be back in a few more days with a four-plus-one fic (you know, "Four Times (blank) and One Time (blank) " or whatever they're actually called). Love you all! - Luna**


End file.
